Humanity
by BlackKittenAizo
Summary: "No matter what this world throws at me,I will keep my humanity. It's the only thing that separates us from animals." She is a girl of morals,of humanity but the tougher things get how long can she keep her humanity? Pharaoh AtemXOc (First story,so please take it easy.)
1. prologue

I inhaled deeply,gathering my thoughts as my horse continued to run forward,into town. Was this really the best idea? I really wasn't sure what to do in this situation,but I really didn't have a second choice did I? It was either run,or get killed with the slight possibility of rape.

Pinching the bridge of my nose with my free hand,I sighed,trying to make those thoughts go away. I needed to focus on now,not what happened earlier. Feeling the wind slowed,I glanced down at my horse. His brow trickling sweat,as the loud stomping of hooves turned into small paces.

"Shh..It will be alright,We are almost there." I leant down and whispered calmly into horse's ear,trying my best to sooth him. He was tired,as was I,but I desperately needed to get away as quick as possible.

Lifting one hand from the reign,I ran my fingers over the horse's head. We were no more than half a mile from town,I could already see the large gates that surrounded it in the distance.

"We are almost there..." I told myself,a small smile appearing on my dry lips.

The slow trots continued,as I inhaled the scent of the desert. Even though I would probably never say it aloud,I know I would miss the smell of the desert,all the sand piled on top of other sand creating small "hills",somehow I found it beautiful but then again maybe I was just crazy.

The gates of town grew in size,as I finally entered,I felt myself smile as I saw the familiar shops,the sound of children chasing each other,and the smell of freshly made food. It had been too long,but then I remembered why I didn't visit often either.

The people. I felt my free hand shoot upwards towards my hood,and instinctively tug it downwards,slightly narrowing my eyes. However,now I wasn't allowed to be picky,I had to take what was given to me,and if this was all I had I simply must follow.

Finding a pole,I slid of my horse,dusting off my slightly torn robes which had covered my dress underneath. Wrapping the reign around the pole,I tied it tightly,petting my horse softly before walking away.

I hated the idea of leaving him in the open where he could get stolen,but I really needed to both drink and eat. Instinctively tugging my hood down,I proceeded to walk to the merchant place. I sighed in relief,nothing much had changed in town in my absence. My chocolate-brown eyes glancing around from under my hood,I mentally took note of the people around and ahead of me.

Many of them looked like high-class,while drunkards and what seemed like homeless people were on the corners. As I continued to look around,a sad sight got my attention. What looked like an orphan boy laid on the ground in pain,as a high-class man with jewels hanging around his neck kicked him.

_'It seems some have forgotten their humanity.'_ I thought to myself,stopping to watch from a distance. After what seemed like hours of beating,the man finally turned and walked away from the child with a smug look on his face. I glared at the man's smugness from out of the corner of my eye,as I rushed to the boy.

Standing over the boy,I offered a hand only to have it slapped away as the boy narrowed his gaze at me. "What do you want?" He growled,trying to act tough even though nearly minutes ago he was beaten into the dirt.

I sighed,croching to his level so I would be able to make easier eye contact. No words came out of my lips,all I did was place my hand on his shoulder,and just the simple look in my eyes told him what I wanted.

"I tried to pick pocket him." He said in a lowered voice,so low I had almost not caught it myself.

"You could get in big trouble for that." I replied simply,my right hand digging into my pocket as we locked eyes.

"I had no choice." He said remorsefully,as the young boy's eyes followed my hand movements. Without another word,I took the boy's hand and left some money,just enough to buy him at least a good meal and some water. Closing his hand with my own,I whispered a simple "Use it wisely" and stood,walking away from the boy.

Soon I felt a soft tugging on my robe,and as I turned my head to see where it came from,I saw the boy once again.

"Why?" He asked,gesturing to the money in his palm with his eyes. Inhaling deeply,I turned around to face the boy,and knelt to his level. My chocolate-brown eyes gazing into his own,as I choose my next words carefully.

"Because,while others lose their humanity,I will not. You are a human,as am I and I shall treat you as such." I looked straight into his eyes as I said every word,my hand pulling down my hood to reveal my pale face. The boy eyed my skin,his eyebrows raising up in shock for a moment,but to my surprise he didn't run or scream or anything. He simply nodded,and said a soft "Thanks" as he ran to the merchant's shops that aligned together on the street ahead.

I blinked for a second in a confusion,and let out a soft laugh as I pulled my hood upwards once again. I continued onwards,as if nothing had happened. In fact,it had happened nearly so fast I wasn't sure if it had happened. The smells of freshly made bread,and foods caught my nose,drawing my thoughts.

I nearly forgot how hungry I actually was until my stomach had growled from the smells of the fresh food around me.

"Hello there! What would you like miss?" A kind looking old merchant greeted me,as I stopped at her stand. It was full of pastries,fruits,and several kinds of bread,I could feel my mouth-watering behind my calm facade.

"Just some bread please." I smiled,reaching into my pocket.

"Coming right up." She responded with a smile,going into what I assumed is the back of the stand. I kept my smile,as I continued to dig through my pocket,however I felt my smile fade as I continued to feel around,not feeling the coins that I knew had been there seconds ago.

Now I was starting to get worried,if I had no money that would mean I would have to trade something,however I had nothing on hand to trade. My smile completely faded into a frown as the elder woman came back with the bread,as my hand was still fumbling around in my pocket.

"Alright miss,will you be paying with coin or will you trade?" The woman kept her smile,as she handled the bread with care. Her eyes slightly narrowing as she noticed my hand digging around in my pocket for anything. Still not finding any money,I pulled my hand from my pocket,biting my lip. Had I been pick-pocketed on my way here,or...

No,it couldn't have been the boy,could it? I bit my lip harder,had I let my humanity be my weakness?

"I-I'm sorry...I-I don't have money..I think I was pick pocketed on my way here."

I managed to stutter out,watching the happiness on the woman's face turn to rage.

"Do you have something to trade then?" Her voice had this time been more stern,I could practically feel her eyes piercing into my soul.

"N-No..P-Perhaps I could pay you back?" I bit my lip practically hard enough to draw blood,as my voice went shaky.

"THIEF! THIS THIEF WANTS BREAD WITHOUT PAYMENT! THIEF!" The woman shouted,alerting the nearby guards. I was no thief,but I think I know someone who is..

"P-Please..I-I'll go away,j-just stop calling me that.." My voice cracked as I tried to say the words,instead the words came out as a whisper-like stutter.

The woman continued shouting,each time louder and louder as she chanted the word over and over. I could feel myself shake in my clothing,as I tried to decide on what to do. If I ran,I would look like a thief,and if I stayed the lady would keep chanting the word until the gods heard it.

Hearing the loud footsteps of the guards,I continued to shake,now I was frozen. I didn't know what to do,or what to say. All I could do was stand there like a frozen idiot,while the guards came and chopped of my hands because I was too afraid to move.

It was as if the world went silent,all I could see were the memories of my childhood,all I could were the halting of footsteps,and all I could feel was the guard behind me. Blinking away tears that threatened to fall,I opened my mouth to try to utter a sentence,anything that could save me,but instead all I heard fall from my mouth were the stuttering,incomplete words as I tried to explain myself.

"P-Please..I-I'm not a theif..I-I was p-pick-pocketed." I managed to utter,but the words came out so low,I doubt the guards even heard me. Glancing to my right,I saw the main guard talking to the woman,trying to get the information no less.

With a blink of an eye,the main guard turned towards me and narrowed his eyes. Taking a large step,he looked straight into my eyes,letting out a growl.

"I-I w-wasn't-"

I was cut off by a strong slap that knocked me off my feet,and knocked my hood of my face,revealing my pale skin to the tanned people around me.

I felt my elbows instinctively shoot out from underneath,holding my weight so I didn't hurt anything. However,this didn't last for long since I felt my wrist being pulled forward from my side. As I fearfully glanced forward,I noticed the blade in the guard's hand. As I hastily tried to escape his grip,I was forcefully pulled off my feet. With a blink of an eye,my hand was slammed down into the wood.

"P-Please.." I begged,I knew what the penalty was for stealing,but I couldn't imagine how I would do anything without my hand.

"You know the penalty." He growled,positioning the sword over my wrist as I tightly shut my eyes in fear,bracing myself for the pain.


	2. Chapter 1

I shut my eyes,bracing my self for the splitting pain I expected to happen. However,to my surprise,It never came. The second I opened my eyes,I saw the guards on one knee bowing.

Dare I turn around? Fearfully drawing my hand back to my person,I turned my head to see why the guards were bowing.

"P-Pharoah.." I whispered,dropping on knee myself. My thoughts went fuzzy for a second,as did my vision.

"Rise." His voice was both stern and serious,but had a hint of curiosity. I could feel his violet eyes scan my form,as a cold shiver shot up my spine. I forced my self to stand,my chocolate brown eyes not daring to make contact with the Pharaoh. Allowing my long neck length bangs hang over my right eye,I continued to stare at the ground not daring to say a word.

"What happened here?" His voice held more curiosity then sternness this time. I kept quiet,the last thing I wanted now was to start drama with royalty. Keeping my head low,I saw through the corner of my eye that the guard was talking to the Pharaoh. I heard a few words such as "thief" and "bread",would now be a good time to break my silence?

I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood,knowing I would regret my next choice. But this was the Pharaoh,he could do worse than a cut off hand. As pictures of my mother,father and sister ran through my eyes,I walked over to the Pharaoh. I decided it would be better if I waited until they were done talking,it was disrespectful either way.

His horse was one of the most beautiful of the kind I had ever seen,It's fur white and frail with small spots on its face. I couldn't help but pet the majestic creature,slightly running my fingers over its soft fur. A smile framed my lips as I saw the horse's ears splay out to the sides in relaxation, as a soft rumble emitted through its nostrils.

"Is she mute?" I heard the Pharaoh ask as I felt his eyes on my person. I bit my lip to stop a laugh as I turned to the Pharaoh.

"No I am not. I simply was waiting for you to finish talking so I may be able to explain my side of the story." I answered for the guard,getting a glare from him.

"Proceed then."

"I was pick-pocketed before I was able to buy the bread. I have nothing of trade,and the 'kind' woman thought I was a thief." I drew out the word kind with sarcasm,as I glared to woman out of the corner of my eye. I didn't dare make eye contact with the Pharaoh throughout my "testimony",instead I continued to pet the horse and placed my attention on it.

I could feel the dirty looks of the elder woman and guard as they continued to make up what they believed to be true.

"Where did you get such a beautiful steed?" I interrupted the guard,as I ran my hands through the stallion's mane. I didn't bother to turn my head,I could already feel the confused look of the Pharaoh as he looked over me.

"It was a trade, from Persia I believe." I could feel the confusion in his voice,it literally took my all not to smile or laugh right there. Composing myself,I turned to face the Pharaoh. I picked my next words very carefully,these would either my words of escapade or demise.

"I believe I was pick-pocketed when let my guard down." I said with a sigh,pinching the bridge of my nose as I continued my sentence. "I was fool enough to show my humanity to one who I thought deserved it,and I got walked over." I forced myself to leave out the word 'again' since this wasn't the first time this had happened to me.

The Pharaoh locked eyes with me as I brushed a stray hair out my face,I couldn't help but think he was judging me for my skin as well. Royalty or not,he was still human like anyone else and I'm sure he was curious about my pale skin aswell. I saw his mouth open,but he closed it just as fast. Probably something about the way I brushed a small part of my hair away but I hadn't done anything about the long bangs that had covered my right eye. I was just strange in that way I guess.

"When I have the money I will buy the bread. But first I must find someone.." I trailed off,already starting to walk away from the stand until I felt a firm grip on my arm.

"Hey! I have not stolen nothing!" I growled,turning around only to see it was the Pharaoh who had grip on my arm. I felt my eyes widen slightly,had I just yelled at the Pharaoh? I was sure it was one of the guards,now I was scared.

"Why did you give coin to the boy?" I heard the Pharaoh ask,I blinked and raked my brain for a second to make sure he said what I thought he said.

"Because," I turned to face the Pharaoh,for the first time actually making straight eye contact with him,

"No matter what this world throws at me, I will keep my humanity. It's the only thing that separates us from animals." I felt his eyes drift from my own,and down to my face. His grip loosened on my arm,and with one last glance I continued to walk away. I pulled up my hood,and walked towards the gates for my horse. - I'm so sorry this is short,next chapter will be longer :)


End file.
